This research plans to investigate the ability of Ursodeoxycholic acid (UDCA) to reduce prurititis, hyperbilirubinemia, and hypercholesterolemia, and possibly decrease ongoing liver damage and improve quantitative tests of hepatic function in patients with long-standing cholestasis.